The Darkness Within Light
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Mike x Zoey] It's been two years since Mike had won the million dollars on Total Drama: All-Stars, and since then he and Zoey had moved in together. He's found himself a stable job, fixing things in people's homes when they break. It seems all is going right for him. But after hitting his head by accident while working, Mike's worst fears come true when Mal comes back.
1. Bump In The Dark

Mal charged at Mike, letting out a yell of pure rage, but was knocked down by Mike. He growled and started to rise before he realized something. . .he was fading. Mal's heart sunk as he realized it, calling out to Mike.

"No, D-Don't do this. No one will ever cross you with me in charge.", Mal pleaded, "I'm a part of you. . ."

"Yup, a part of me that I don't need anymore. Goodbye, Mal.", Mike started to walk away from his fading alter.

Mal's fear quickly turned into anger as he faded, screaming at the man in a rage," NO! You can't do this to me! This is MY TIME! MINE!", he then vanished with a scream, the word "MINE!" echoing throughout Mike's mind.

A scream that sounded much like Mike's.

 **2 years later. .** **.**

A car zoomed down a frost-covered road, causing tire marks to appear along the snow as though it was marking the car's way. The car slowed down as it reached its destination. An old-looking house. A man got out of the car. It was Mike, who was dressed in his usual clothing: a teal shirt and blue jeans. Black leather gloves were on his hands to protect them from the cold.

Mike walked up to the house and knocked on the door. No response. He was about to knock again, when the door opened, revealing a frail little old lady. Her name was Ms. Elwood and she was one of Mike's clients.

"Hello, Ms. Elwood.", Mike smiled, "How are you?"

Ms. Elwood smiled back at the young man, "I'm fine. You better come inside before you catch your death out here in this weather."

She then ushered Mike into her house and into the living room, where her five cats were sitting on the couch, each one stared at Mike, feline eyes boring a hole into his. He ignored them and faced Ms. Elwood, "So what's the problem today, Ma'am?"

"It's my darn plumbing again. A pipe burst yesterday and flooded my basement."

Mike gave her a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, I'll fix it right away."

Mike then went down to the basement and upon seeing a broken step, carefully stepping over it to avoid taking a tumble down the stairs. There was already a good 7 inches of water collecting on the basement floor and Mike waded through it to find a cracked pipe which appeared to be the cause of the problem. Reaching for his toolbelt, he produced a saw and started to work.

After a couple hours of sawing and replacing the broken pipe, Mike made his way up the stairs, not realizing his shoes were slick with water and he nearly slipped and fell down the stairs, but luckily caught himself. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued up the stairs. . . .

Only to step on the broken stair step, which broke in half when he put the weight of his foot on it and he tumbled back down the stairs, hitting his head twice on the way down, before slamming his head against the hard concrete.

He was knocked out, but not before hearing a chilling voice, appearing to come from inside his mind.

"Oh, it's great to be back, Mikey"


	2. Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

Mike came to in a puddle of cool water, an aching pounding in the back of his head. He groaned and got up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly, _"Man, I gotta be more careful, something really bad could have happened."_ , Mike grabbed his toolbox and started to proceed back up the stairs, this time avoiding the now fully broken step, and made his way into Ms. Elwood's living room. The old lady smiled as she saw him, "Mikey, did you manage to fix my piping?"

Mike smiled, "Yes, Ms. Elwood, it should be in tiptop shape now. Just call me if there are any problems"

After exchanging goodbyes, Mike left the house and made his way back to the car, nearly slipping on the slick icy driveway, but caught himself. He opened the door of his car and got in, and began to drive back home. The drive was quiet. He made it back home and turning off the car's engine, he was about to get out of the car and was just about to step out when he heard a voice he wished he would never hear again

"Mmmiiikkkeee, let's. . .talk."

Then everything went dark.

 ** _X X X_**

Mike was suddenly inside his brain, well his subconscious to be more precise, and saw. . .him, smiling gleefully like a little kid who had just gotten a giant candy bar or a new toy. It was Mal. He smiled at Mike, "Well, Mike. . .miss me?"

Mike was nearly speechless, "W-What. . .How?"

Mal chuckled, his dark laugh full of malice, "When you had your little accident in that old bag's basement. Hitting your head apparently made me come back. . .along with the others."

"The. . .others? You mean. . ?"

"Yes, everyone is back. But more importantly. . .I'm back, Mike"

Mal's smile faded, replaced by a dark frown, "But you'll just get rid of me again? Won't you, Mikey?"

Mal stepped closer to Mike, his dark eyes, so full of hate and evil, were boring a hole into Mike's eyes, "But, I'm not going back again. Not now. Not. _**EVER!**_ "

The last word was an angry shout as Mal slammed his fist into the side of Mike's head, causing his vision to become blurry as he tumbled over and hit the ground. Mal was on top of Mike, as he wrapped his hands around his neck he started to choke and crush Mike's windpipe. Mike's vision became spotty and blurry as he started to lose consciousness.

Just before Mike passed out, Mal got off of him and hoisted him up by his hair, "Let's join the others, shall we?".

Mal dragged the near unconscious Mike to a large room, conjured up by Mike's mind, and opening door, revealed the other personalities, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith, who were all tied up and gagged. Mal tossed Mike into the room. He looked around at all of them, smiling, "I do hope you enjoy your stay here because you're never getting out of here."

Mal walked back to the door, "Goodbye, it's been horrible seeing you all again."

Mal then slammed the door, casting the five personas in darkness.


	3. Darker Eyes, Darker Heart

Mal took control, taking a deep breath of the cool winter air as he exhaled, "Ah, it's good to be back".

Mal made his way to the front door of Mike's house and not two seconds after opening the door, he was tackled by a red-haired girl, "Zoey. . .", Mal thought as he was hugged by the girl who Mike loved for some insane reason.

Zoey got off of him and helped him up, "Hey, Mike! How was work?"

Mal glared slightly, resisting the urge to scream curses at the annoying redhead, but maintained his calmness and said in his Mike voice and gave her a smile, "It was great, Zoey."

Zoey smiled back at her boyfriend, but her smile wavered when she noticed something different about 'Mike'.

His eyes.

They seemed dark, almost evil looking. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you okay, Mike?"

Mal sensed she was suspicious of him, so he gave her a smile and said in a cheerful voice,"Yeah, I'm fantastic. . ."

He didn't wait for a reply as he made his way into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge, "Do we have any vodka or anything, I could really use a drink right about now."

Zoey's smiled was wiped from her face completely after he said that, "Why does he need alcohol, he doesn't drink. . . .right?", she thought, before realizing he was staring at her waiting for a response, "Oh no we don't, should I. . ."

"Get some? Yeah, that would be great, Zoey", Mal walked into the living room and waited for her to leave.

As soon as the annoying redhead left, Mal was up, his hair fell back down, as he chuckled, "Okay, time to have some fun".

He walked around the small house, looking for things to either steal or destroy. He found a small switchblade and he pocketed that, before continuing his way through the house. Seeing a framed picture of Zoey and Mike, his evil smile grew wider as he picked it up, "Oh, how sweet", he dropped it to the ground, causing the glass to shatter on the wooden floor, "Oops, my bad". Mal laughed evilly before hearing the front door open. He rushed back to the couch and pushed his hair back up to look like Mike.

"Hey, I'm back. I got the-" Zoey's sentence was cut off by Mal swiping the vodka out of her hands without even a thank you. He used his teeth to twist the cap off the bottle and drank. Zoey looked at her boyfriend, uncertainty, "Mike, are you sure that you're okay?"

Mal rolled his eyes as he sighed, annoyed by the girl's excessive questioning, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem. . .different." Zoey frowned, "I mean, you've never drank before and you have those dark circles around your eyes like. . ."

"Like what?"

"Like Mal."

Mal froze as he thought out in a slight panic, "Shit, did she figure it out?! How?"

"So. . ." Zoey narrowed her eyes, "How've you been, _**Mal?**_ "

. . .Well that answered that question. Mal's hair went back down as he stood up, his voice full of anger, "How the hell did you figure out it was me?"

"I just said how. _**Mike**_ seemed different, so I kind of put two and two together"

"Well, aren't you a smart one, Red?"

As Mal stepped closer towards her, fear started to rise in her chest as he got in close and whispered, "Get used to me, Zoey. Because Mike is gone. And he's never coming back."

Mal whistled his tune, 'In The Hall Of The Mountain King', as he walked away laughing evilly, leaving Zoey to wonder.

"Was Mike really gone for good?"


	4. Look In An Evil Man's Eyes

A little while later after revealing himself to Zoey, Mal was getting increasingly bored. And when he was bored, he got violent.

Increasingly violent.

Mal paced back and forth in the living room, muttering to himself while twirling the switchblade he found earlier in his hand absentmindedly. Zoey saw this, a look of concern on her face, "Mal. . . are you-"

His gaze snapped to her, cutting off her question with a harsh growl, "What? What the hell do you want?"

Ignoring his hostility, Zoey continued, "I was going to ask, 'are you okay?'"

"I'm fantastic, other than being bored out of my skull" Mal groaned

"Well I-", Zoey was again cut off, but not by Mal this time, but by a ringing cellphone. She dug into her pockets and found her cellphone, answering it she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm alright."

"Sure, what time?

"Okay, see you there."

Zoey ended the call and looked towards Mal, who look extremely annoyed and bored and just evil.

"Who was that?"

"It was Scott"

Mal chuckled darkly, "What did farm boy want?"

Ignoring the insult to Scott, Zoey said, "He called to see if we wanted to hang out with him and Dawn at the mall today"

Mal groaned, "Seriously? And you said yes?"

Zoey nodded, "You don't have to come along if you don't want to, you know"

Mal shrugged sitting down, "Whatever, it beats being bored here with just you"

Zoey rolled her eyes and got up, "Well I got to take a shower, then we'll get going. Don't burn the house down or anything please"

Mal grinned evilly, "No promises, Red"

Zoey then left to the bathroom and Mal waited until he heard the shower water running before taking a deep breath and passing out.

 _ **X X X**_

Mal was back in Mike's subconscious, he made his way through the landscape, towards the large room called "The Main Brain Room", which was where everyone else was locked up. He opened the door cautiously, knowing Mike and the personas were probably untied and ready to burst through the door the moment it opened.

He peered in and saw the personas were sitting on the ground, seemingly dazed. He smiled, "I guess they finally gave up trying to escape. Good.", he opened the door fully and stepped in.

Mike was the first one to react to his presence, though tired and broken he had the strength to look up, "Mal. . .is that you?"

Mal chuckled, "Oh yea, it's me, Mikey"

Mike stood up weakly, "Have you come here to erase us? Or laugh at us? Or what?"

"None of that, I came here to tell you that Zoey figured out it was me in control and not you"

Mike's eyes widen, "How? Normally you can fool anyone when you act like me."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I guess not this time. She's smarter than she looks, I'll give her that"

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I also wanted you to know, that if she tries to get me exposed to anyone else. I will kill her. No hesitation. No mercy. Just one dead redhead."

"You won't do that."

Mal looked into Mike's eyes. Mike tried to look back but struggled to maintain the eye contact with his evil alter's cruel and dark gaze, "I am serious, Mike. Dead. Fucking. Serious."

With that Mal turned around and left without another word.


	5. Why Mals And Malls Don't Mix

When Mal came to again, he saw Zoey had finished her shower and was waiting for him to wake up, she looked at him funny but didn't say anything. Mal got up and made his way out of the house and toward Mike's truck, getting in the driver's seat and started the engine when Zoey climbed into the passenger's seat. They drove over to the mall in silence, Mal put up his hair to look like Mike. Before Zoey got out Mal grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "When we get in there, you better not tell either of those idiots that I'm me, or I swear to God, I will end your pitiful existence. And I'm dead fucking serious, Red"

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, o-of course, 'Mike'"

Mal smiled and pat her cheek, "Good girl, now let's get going", and opened his door to get out of the car. He didn't wait up for Zoey to get and out and instead made his way to the mall. He opened the mall's glass double doors and saw that the mall was extremely busy. His eyes scanned around for Scott and Dawn, he saw the pair standing by a kiosk for overly expensive sunglasses and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Mal smiled, giving them a big 'Mike' smile and using his voice

Soon Zoey joined the trio and they walked around the mall, the girls dragging the boys into clothing stores to try on some outfits. By the seventh store, Mal was ready to burst, he slinked away from the others as Dawn made Scott try on a red plaid shirt that seemed like it would be too big on him.

Mal grabbed something from a nearby rack, a small hat, and crept over to an older lady who was looking at some jeans, and slipped the hat into the unsuspecting woman's purse, then slipped back to the others before they even realized that he was gone, and waited for the fun to begin.

Zoey and Dawn were chatting away, completely oblivious to the boys so Scott tried to make small talk with 'Mike'. Their conversation went something like this:

Scott: "So. . .how have you been?"

Mal: "Good"

Scott: "That's. . .good"

Mal: "Yeah"

Scott: "Yeah"

Luckily their awkward conversation was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off, Mal looked over and smiled wide. The lady he slipped the hat had tried to leave and the store's security system detected the item in her purse and caused the alarm to go off, now the lady was freaking out and started to cry. Mal burst out laughing and Zoey knew instantly he had something to do with it.

"Mal, why did you do that? That poor woman looks like she's about to have a mental breakdown"

Mal was still laughing, but got it under control as he answered, "Sorry, I don't get to know my victim's mental state before I screw with them."

Zoey glared at him and went to talk to Scott while Dawn was in a changing room. Mal kept his distance but listened closely in case he heard something interesting.

And something interesting was heard indeed.

"I can't believe we're doing this, but what about Mike and Dawn?" whispered Zoey

"They don't need to find out, this will be our little secret," whispered Scott, smiling.

Mal smiled and whispered to himself, "Well, well, this is going to be oh so fun."

 _ **X X X**_

 _ **What I think is going to the final chapter will be out sometime tomorrow, so watch out for it and also just thought I'd say thanks for all the views!**_

 _ **I didn't think this story would be THAT popular, but I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot :)**_


	6. Two Against One (Final Chapter)

Zoey smiled at Scott and then he was called away by Dawn, who wanted him to try on some hiking boots she had found earlier, so he left and was soon replaced with the evil alter. Mal whispered right in her ear, "Cheating on Mike with the farm boy? That's cold, Red. Real cold."

Zoey's eyes went wide as her brain processed what Mal had just said, "How did you find out?"

Mal gave her his trademark evil grin, "I'm a listener, not a talker. So I listened in to your conversation and heard you mention something about Mike and Dawn, and Scott saying that it's 'our little secret'. And I put two and two together."

"You won't tell her. . .right?"

"Oh, maybe. Maybe not. It depends, Zoey"

"Depends on what?"

"On if I actually care about you or your problems", Mal cackled evilly and walked away, leaving Zoey uncertain and worried about Mal had up his sleeve.

It probably wasn't good.

 _ **X X X**_

After several hours of shopping, the four teens became bored and were lounging outside the food court. Mal smiled, sensing this was the perfect time to cause some mayhem. He walked over to where Dawn, Scott, and Zoey were sitting. Zoey instantly sat straight up, realizing Mal might spill her and Scott's secret.

Mal's gaze went to Dawn and he smiled, "Hey Dawn. You want to hear something cool?"

"Sure, Mike?"

"Zoey and your boyfriend are dating behind our backs," Mal said, completely to the point and blunt.

Dawn was nearly speechless as she heard what Mike had said, "W-What. . .", she looked at the other two, "Is. . .Is this true?"

Zoey nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, Dawn. . ."

Dawn looked at her boyfriend, "Scott. . ."

Instead of answering, Scott got up and, fists clenched, made his way over to the other boy. His eyes full of murder, "You stupid motherfucker!"

Scott threw a punch that Mal barely dodged and it clipped him in the chin. Mal growled in his own voice, hair falling back down his eye, "I've been waiting for something fun to happen". Mal slammed his fist into Scott's stomach, knocking the air out of the ginger boy, but he was still able to retaliate by aiming a kick at Mal's knee, who moved out of the way and shoved Scott to the floor and began to strangle him.

Mal got close to him and whispered, "If you never try and lay another hand on me, I will beat you again and next time I will not stop until you cease movement. Is that understood, Farm Boy?"

Scott nodded, complete fear glazing over his eyes as he stared back into the cruel and evil gaze of The Malevolent One. Mal smiled and got off of him, kicking him once more, he turned to Zoey and spit on her shoes, "And you. . .you make me sick, you cheating bitch."

Mal then passed out, luckily falling into a booth near him.

 _ **X X X**_

Mal was back inside his subconscious as he made his way back to the Main Brain Room. Opening the door, he walked over to Mike, who was nearly asleep and didn't even notice his alter's arrival. But when Mal tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up at him, "Mal, why are you here? Again?"

"Just thought I'd let you know a little something, buddy"

"What?"

"Zoey is cheating on you with that farm boy, Scott"

Mike shot up, standing as soon as he heard 'Zoey' and 'cheating', "WHAT?!"

"Yup. I already beat him up, but you are certainly welcome to round two if you'd like"

Mike nodded and took a deep breath.

 _ **X X X**_

As soon as Mike came to again, he set his sights on Scott. He got up and slammed his fist into the stomach of the other teen and began to kick him in the ribs as he felt to the ground. Just as Mike was about to kick him once more, Zoey stopped him from further assaulting the ginger boy.

"Mike! Stop!"

Mike pulled away from her grasp, his gaze was murderous as he growled, "He deserved that. But. . .Zoey, why? Why did you do it?

Zoey looked down, "I didn't feel safe with you after what happened during All-Stars with Mal and everything, and then I started talking to Scott. . ."

The anger in Mike's eyes faded as he sighed, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying. . .I think we need to stop seeing each other."

Mike's shoulders slumped in defeat. He nodded and walked away, no more words were spoken as he left the mall, a single thought going through his mind as he made the lonely walk back to his truck.

"One day, I'll get you back, Zoey. . .I promise."

 _ **X X X  
**_

 _ **Hey all! Sorry for the weird and kinda abrupt ending!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed and just to let you know I do have a sequel planned and in the works! I don't know when it'll be up, but I'll be sure to let you guys know as soon as I do.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all the reads. You guys rock :)**_

 _ **~ Flannel**_


End file.
